Just For Tonight
by xIcyChanx
Summary: "Fullmetal," Roy started. Ed jumped, and Roy had to bite back a smirk. "From now on, you will be my personal teddy bear." Ed stared at him and, as the time passed in silence, Roy realised how dumb and admittedly insane he had sounded. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. "Your what?" "My personal teddy bear. You will come to my house at night and sleep with me." [Roy/Fem!Ed]


_A/N *lets out weird noise* I can't believe this is finally done! I started this in JULY! It was really just on and off inspiration, but last night I finally found the resolve to finish it. I do have to say that I'm quite proud of the way I wrote this..._

 _Also, I'm super excited to be posting another stand-alone fic, because lately the only thing I've been posting is one-shots for my collection! XD I do have quite a few ideas going on, not to mention all those multi-chapter fics I've started...*sigh* And now I've got school as well...fml lol_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy! This is set after the Promised Day, so Ed has her arm back and Al is human! Just a clarification, even though I mention it in the fic. XD Furthermore, this is fluffy, and has a slash of the cliche nightmare fic thing (um). You know what I mean. :')  
_

 _Sorry if you find any typos, this is a big baby! :D_

* * *

 _Just For Tonight_

Roy stirred in his sleep, his brow pinched as sweat formed on his skin. The sheets were half wrapped around his legs and half on the floor, the night terrors raising his body temperature until everything touching him felt stifling.

His mind was forming images he was fruitlessly trying to escape, of a young blonde woman screaming in the night as blood rapidly rushed out of her, her bright golden eyes dulling as the seconds passed. She was shouting, but the words were lost on him, the only thing indicating speech being the movement of her blood-stained lips. Roy was unable to move, frozen in place as he was forced to watch how her life was cruelly ripped away from her.

With a start, Roy awoke, the picture of Ed's terror-filled golden eyes vivid in his mind. Subconsciously, he wiped at his forehead, sighing at the sweat. His heart was beating painfully hard, almost as if it wanted to rip his flesh and jump out. His breath came out in short gasps, and he barely managed to turn his head to look at the clock on his bedside table.

It was early, too early, but the time had stopped surprising him. It was almost normal for him to wake up at four in the morning nowadays. These nightmares would just never leave him alone.

It had all started when Ed came back from a mission, bloody and wounded, seconds away from fainting, before she was rushed to the hospital. The sight of her had affected Roy more than he liked to admit; her too pale complexion, her dull eyes, and the alarming amount of blood on her hair and clothes had only been a hint of the extent of her injuries.

The image had been forever engraved in his mind, and, however much he tried to shove it to the back and forget it, it always managed to resurface during the night, when he let his guard down and memories and thoughts rushed forth to present dreams.

He had felt responsible. After all, it had been him who had sent her on that mission, alone, since Alphonse, newly restored, had been back in Resembool. It had been urgent, and he had therefore forbidden Ed from following her brother to their hometown. Ed had been pissed, to put it simply, but had hopped on the first train with the notion that, the quicker she went, the quicker she'd be back.

From the roughly written report Roy had deduced that Ed had been ambushed, and was incredibly outnumbered, to the point where she just didn't have time to defend herself or attack. Immediately, Roy's mind had been rebuking him, his thoughts telling him what he should've done instead.

 _I should've sent backup after the first week of no news._

 _I should've asked for more information before I sent anyone._

 _I shouldn't have overestimated Ed._

 _I should've sent the whole crew._

 _I should've sent someone else. Someone who's not Ed._

It had been futile in the end, because what had been done could not be reversed, but Roy couldn't stop the guilt from gripping his heart, and he had absolutely no control over the nightmares that haunted his sleep every night ever since.

His heart slowly regained its normal rhythm, the dreadful picture fading. Roy knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see the outline of the images, the blood and the figure of the woman he had come to care for more than what was professionally acceptable.

With one last glance at the clock Roy heaved himself out of bed, yawning and steadying himself as a sudden bout of dizziness made his vision go black for a few seconds.

Like every night, he was going to take a cold shower, both to shock him into wakefulness and to clean off all the sticky sweat. After that, he would eat and get ready for work.

He staggered to the adjoining bathroom, with a flick switching on the light. Squinting instinctively, he dragged himself to the mirror, where he stared at the tired man gazing back at him. The bags under his eyes had gotten worse, and his face looked so pale he almost pinched himself to make sure he was still alive.

With a sigh, he unhurriedly grabbed his razor.

* * *

As soon as he entered the office it was there; that concerned gaze everyone was trying to conceal. Roy knew he looked like shit, and he appreciated the concern, but day by day he found that the silent worried, questioning glances were getting on his nerves. The office was a place where he admittedly spent a lot of his time in, and it usually gave him a break from everything that went on at home; plus, it gave him something other than Ed's deathly pale face to think about.

The incident had happened more than two months ago now, and Ed had healed almost completely; she was back on duty and could effectively complete missions. From what he could see, Roy was the only one who was unable to let this go. It had shaken him to the core.

"Good morning, sir. Would you like me to bring you your coffee?" Hawkeye stood in front of him and saluted immaculately. Her face was professional, but the confused and slightly worried shine in her eyes hinted towards her inner thoughts. He must've stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing for longer than he'd thought.

With a small sigh he nodded at her gratefully. "Yeah, thanks. I'll be in my office." With that, he walked across the room and towards the inner office, trying to keep his stride even and ignoring the glances he received from the rest of the crew.

"Oh, and sir." Hawkeye made him pause, his hand ready to shut the door behind him. He raised a brow. Hawkeye straightened. "Edward will be arriving shortly."

Roy tried to ignore the way his body tensed without his consent at the mention of Ed. His eyebrow rose higher. "He's unusually early."

Hawkeye nodded, but a small, proud smile made it on her lips. "Yes. He called earlier saying he was bringing his report early, as he seems to be quite proud of it."

Roy managed a half smirk. "We'll see about that."

He shut the door, slumping slightly against it once he was alone in the office. The tiredness was getting worse as the days passed, since he got less and less sleep. This exhaustion was taking its toll, and Roy knew he desperately needed to do something about it. He might have a desk job, but he worked in the military. What if there was some attack and he was called in to fight? He'd need to be acutely aware of his surroundings, and he'd need his sharp mind to give out orders and defend himself. He couldn't go on like this; walking like a slug. People depended on him.

His fear was irrational, he knew that, yet he couldn't help feeling as though Ed was in danger. His body was always alert, especially at night, when he had no way of knowing where she was or what she was doing.

The logical part of him told him she was most likely asleep or reading, but the paranoid part of him desperately wanted him to pick up the phone and call her, just to make sure she was all right. He couldn't bear the thought of him sleeping while she was being wounded, fighting and losing.

Ed losing a battle was an idea he couldn't digest; it seemed _wrong_. She was always strong and looked undefeatable.

With a quick exhale Roy dragged himself over to his desk, where he fell unceremoniously in the leather chair.

Now that he thought about it, perhaps seeing her terribly injured had shaken him so much because he had somehow, naively, convinced himself that Ed really was undefeatable; that she could win against anything and anyone.

The people Ed was sent to capture got away, but Roy couldn't find an ounce in him that cared. Ed had come back alive, and that was all that mattered.

After a brief knock on the door Hawkeye entered, holding a steaming cup of coffee. Havoc followed behind her, a high stack of paperwork in his hands.

Roy sighed.

"There you go, sir. Edward is due in a few minutes." Hawkeye set the cup in front of him, and Roy lost no time, lifting it to his lips and taking a large gulp. He needed all the caffeine he could possibly get if he wanted to survive today, and this meeting with Fullmetal.

Havoc set the paperwork down on the desk, wincing slightly at the amount. "Good luck signing all that, chief."

"Thank you," Roy replied dully.

The lieutenants shared a glance and exited quickly, as though wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible. Roy paid them no heed, focusing instead on getting ready to start the paperwork.

He had barely signed five papers, zoning out in between, when he heard loud voices coming from the outer office. Greetings and teasing could be heard, the words loud and clear. Shouts came from a familiar voice, and it made Roy's heart skip a beat.

Edeline was here.

Twirling his pen absently around his fingers, he listened to the commotion just outside his door.

"Hey, Boss, what's this Hawkeye said? You're proud of your report?" Havoc's loud laugh reached his ears.

"You're usually so shit at writing them, I wonder who helped you!" That was definitely Breda.

"Hey!" Ed shouted. Roy could just picture the scowl on her face. "No one helped me, all right? I actually spent time writing that shit! The _last_ thing I want right now is to hear Mustang bitch."

Roy rolled his eyes.

A chorus of laughter ensued, and then Hawkeye's calm voice was heard. Roy barely caught it.

"Now, stop teasing Edward." Roy knew that tone. She was fingering her gun, for sure.

His guess was confirmed when everyone went silent.

Roy was expecting Ed to burst right through the door then, but Havoc's voice returned, full-on mischievous.

"Hey, Boss. If you're so sure about that report let's make a bet."

Murmurs were heard, words Roy couldn't make out, before Ed's suspicious voice reached his ears.

"What kind of bet?"

"If the Colonel says your report is good, then you get to tell each one of us to do something embarrassing." Havoc paused, just as the others objected. "Oh come on, guys, it's not like the Boss can _actually_ write a good report!"

Ed grumbled something at that. "What if the bastard decides to be a bastard and says it's shit?"

He could just picture the smirk on Havoc's face. "Then _you_ get to do something the Colonel wants. No objections."

Silence.

Roy's eyebrow was slowly but surely rising, and his mind was rushing through the possibilities. All the things he could make Ed do...

The others might not know about Ed's gender, but Roy certainly did, and he knew that there was a possibility that Ed wouldn't even accept. Havoc might have something like running around the hallways naked in mind, but if Roy actually asked that of her...

He wouldn't, of course, but accepting the bet could be risky. Roy had a lot of wicked ideas, and Ed knew that.

When Ed failed to give a response, Havoc continued. "What? Chickening out, Boss?"

That got her. After a loud growl, Ed yelled, "No way! Fine, I accept! Get ready to be humiliated cause I ain't losing!"

Roy only had a second to compose himself, because the door slammed open, and a furious-looking Ed came stomping in. Snickers were heard from behind her, but she shut them up with one of her signature death glares. She slammed the door shut, making Roy wince.

"Morning, asshole."

Roy sighed. "Good morning, Fullmetal. You're quite early today." He didn't really know if the crew truly believed he had heard nothing of that, or if they hoped he would listen and take their side to humiliate Ed, but Roy wasn't in the mood to play games, so he'd look at the report and act accordingly. If it truly was good, then he'd give Ed credit for it, but if it was terrible, like usual, then...he supposed he'd make her do whatever he wanted.

Ed smirked, standing right in front of his desk. Surreptitiously, Roy narrowed his eyes as he inspected her body for any injuries. He was being paranoid, but after a dream like last night's he wondered if anything had happened. Ed had a really bad habit of obscuring any injuries as best she could, and this discrete checking had become something Roy did routinely.

"I spent five fucking hours on this. Used a dictionary and all. You could say I was eager for you to see it, so I could see your expression as you swallowed your pride and told me that I actually did well for once in your life."

Roy bit his tongue and refrained from saying anything, and instead got on with sliding the report out of the manila folder. Ed stood silently, her face confident yet nervous.

He read through it, noticing the differences. Firstly, the paper wasn't crumbled and wrinkled like it usually was, which was an obvious plus. Ed did go out of her way to use big, professional words, but the handwriting was still atrocious, and the format of it was all wrong. Grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, use of informal language– it was all still there. While she wouldn't have to rewrite it all from scratch like usual, she would have to change quite a few things.

Roy actually felt a bit guilty, because it was evident she had put a lot of effort into it.

His thoughts must've shown on his face, because Ed frowned, and now looked increasingly worried – and annoyed. " _What_?"

"It is obvious you have put a lot of work into it, Fullmetal, but there are still many errors which I'm afraid will have to be corrected." He could see her face reddening, her eyes flashing, so he quickly added, "I'm not asking you to rewrite it. It's all right, but it still needs work."

She was silent, her mouth twisted into a scowl. "You're just being a bastard now," she hissed.

"I'm being as professional as I can possibly be, Fullmetal."

Ed growled, kicking the desk in a fit of anger. The noise was loud enough for the others to hear it from outside, and he heard the laughter. And so did Ed.

The look she gave him was full of venom, and Roy actually felt bad. He had made her lose the bet.

The others came crashing in, Havoc having a large grin plastered on his face. "All right, Boss, tell the Colonel what you have to do nooooow." He giggled like a school girl, and Roy idly thought that he was way too old to be getting so excited over a little bet.

Ed gave him a glare that promised a slow death, before turning back to Roy, a dejected expression on her face. "You tell me one thing to do, and I'll do it. No objections."

She sounded like the words were actually painful to utter.

A million things flashed through his mind, but none of them seemed appropriate. Due to his lack of sleep, he just couldn't muster the energy to think up something tricky or really elaborate, and, honestly, the only thing he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. But he couldn't do that without knowing that she was safe.

He could order her to stay safe, but that wouldn't really make any difference; she could still end up in danger even if she did try to avoid risky situations. Plus, the crew already thought he was acting weird, he really didn't want to get even more weird looks for blatantly passing up an opportunity like _this_.

An idea flashed in his mind, so briefly he didn't have time to ponder it. It was absolutely ridiculous, and would get him the weirdest stares that would last a lifetime, so with all the energy he had left, he smirked, hopefully looking like his usual smug self and not like a pitiful man who just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Would you leave me alone with Fullmetal, please?"

His smirk must've been convincing enough, because the others – meaning Havoc and Breda – giggled excitedly as they exited with the rest of the crew, while Ed seemed to have started sweating.

"Fullmetal," Roy started. Ed practically jumped, and Roy had to bite back a real smirk. He really just wanted a good night's sleep – desperately. This was a good idea.

"From now on, you will be my personal teddy bear."

Ed stared at him blankly and, as the time passed in silence, Roy realised how dumb and admittedly insane he had sounded. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

It had sounded so much better in his head.

Finally, Ed snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Your _what_?"

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take his words back, so he decided to roll with it. Maybe if he made it sound torturing enough Ed would be convinced he just wanted to make her life difficult, when, really, he just wanted to grab her and ensure her safety so he could finally sleep.

"My personal teddy bear. You're small enough to be one–"

"Who are you calling–!"

"You will come to my house at night and sleep with me."

He barely stopped himself from cringing. That had sounded so wrong but so right and threatening in his head. Actually saying it made him sound like a pervert.

Ed's eyes grew wide, and she took an incredulous step back. "Wait – you want me to _sleep with you_!?" As soon as he had opened his mouth to explain himself, she cut him off, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously. "You're not touching me you sick–"

"Not like that, Fullmetal." It took all his strength to keep his voice even.

What she was implying made certain images flourish in his mind, and he gulped when the pleasurable sparks made themselves known. He thought about that sometimes, with Ed, but he'd never admit it. Usually in the office it was easy to keep those thoughts at bay, but with Ed so blatantly speaking about them getting intimate it was hard to keep it all under control.

"Then like _what_ , perverted bastard?"

Roy sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "You'll just come and sleep in the same bed as me. Like punishment, you know? Since the last thing you want is to be around me for more than five seconds. Or less."

Ed didn't reply, and Roy gazed at her as she looked at him warily. "You're not gonna try and grope me in my sleep or something...right?"

"Not unless you want me to." Roy froze the moment the words came out of his mouth. His thoughts were getting the better of him!

As expected, Ed blushed a million shades of red, but nodded, and Roy was immensely grateful she let it go and didn't question him. "All right, fine. I'll do it a couple of times. No more."

 _Only a couple?_ Roy wanted to say, but refrained. He'd only be getting two nights of sleep...

"All right," he agreed. "Come to my house at ten tonight. Don't expect to be fed. You know where my place is, don't you?"

Ed rolled her eyes at the second sentence, but sighed and nodded. "You invited us all on New Year's remember?"

Roy smiled at the memory. "I remember." After a second, he added, "Don't tell the others about this."

The last thing he needed was the others thinking he'd lost his mind, or was succumbing to irrational perverted needs...

Though Ed now looked _way_ too suspicious.

"I promised I'm not going to touch you."

It took a moment of staring, but finally Ed pursed her lips and nodded curtly. "All right, fine. I'll just tell them it's private..."

Roy nodded, feeling unusually light and relieved. Just the thought of getting uninterrupted sleep was already making him feel sleepy, but the fact that he'd have Edeline in his arms made an unfamiliar eagerness erupt inside of him, making him wonder if he'd _actually_ be able to sleep.

Ed exited, and Roy was left with his thoughts. He wondered how tonight would go, and if Ed would end up sleeping on the floor; he just needed to convince his mind she was safe, and hopefully those nightmares would be put to an end. He didn't really think it'd matter where she slept as long as it was near him.

Yet he didn't want her to sleep on the floor. Having her next to him was something he'd wanted for a long time now, and having it become reality was something he had never expected. It might be considered torture to her, but for him it was like a dream come true, and he was going to savour every second.

Picking up his pen, he continued with his paperwork, his mood lifted tremendously.

* * *

Roy sat on his couch, his eyes staring at the fire in front of him, burning brightly in the hearth. He had eaten dinner about two hours ago, and was now waiting for Ed to arrive so they could go to bed.

He'd been waiting for a few minutes now, and couldn't help wondering if she'd actually come. Maybe she forgot, or maybe, since they couldn't tell the others, she'd just skip. The thought made a painful ache appear in his heart, but he brushed it off. Ed wasn't one to back down from a challenge; she'd come and see it to the end. It was only two nights anyway; it wasn't like this was going to go on forever.

A loud knock on the front door made him jump, and his heart leaped in his throat, pounding uncontrollably. That must be her. She was here. She came.

Quickly checking his appearance – dark blue shirt, pyjama pants – he walked over to the door and swung it open.

And there was Ed, looking like the last thing she wanted to be doing right now was be here. She'd let her hair down, and Roy stared shamelessly, taking in the sight of the golden locks flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her body was wrapped in the usual red coat, though underneath Roy could tell she was wearing PJs.

"Are you gonna stare much longer or can I come in? It's freezing out here."

Snapped out of his trance, Roy stepped aside, watching her as she walked in, shivering.

"Sit in front of the fire for a bit to get warm, and then we'll get into bed."

Wordlessly, Ed shuffled over to the couch and sat, sighing in contentment as the fire's warmth stroked her skin. Roy followed, sitting next to her.

They sat in comfortable silence, until Ed shrugged out of her coat and rested it over the back of the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Roy asked her, catching her gaze. He stared in her eyes, the golden coming alive under the fire's shine.

A teasing smile made its way onto her lips. "I thought you said I wouldn't be fed."

"Asking a guest if they'd like something to drink is just being polite, Ed."

When Ed stared at him, her expression one of guarded surprise, Roy realised exactly what he'd called her. His mind rushed through excuses, and he mentally berated himself for getting too comfortable.

"We're not in the office now. I'm not obliged to call you by your state name." It was partly the truth, but not a very good explanation. In the past they had met up out of work on numerous occasions yet Roy had stuck to calling her Fullmetal. He hoped she wouldn't comment on it.

Edeline snorted incredulously next to him, a smirk forming on her lips as she arched a brow. "So does that mean we get to be informal, _Roy_?"

Hearing his name come from her was shocking, and he felt the jolt of surprise rush through his body. She had never called him that before, and hearing the name in her rough voice was unfamiliar, but not necessarily unpleasant.

Deciding to get on with this and not dig himself further into a hole, he stood up. "Yes, now we're informal. Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

With that he was off and up the stairs, faintly hearing Ed murmur something that sounded like, "You never got me that drink..."

Roy entered his room without bothering to check if Ed was following him, and quickly made sure everything was neat and tiny. The last thing he wanted was for Ed to think he was a messy person.

Bringing people to his house was something he didn't do often, and when he did have guests over, they never _ever_ entered his room. If he had to really think about it, probably the only person who had come in here was Maes, when he helped him move in. Roy was a very private person, but now he was going to have Ed come in here and sleep with him. That should feel weirder than it did.

"Do you really sleep this early? It's only, like, eleven."

Roy didn't bother turning to look at her, too preoccupied with pulling the sheets and fixing the pillows. "I'm tired; spending all day in the office isn't as relaxing as you might think." Pausing, he looked at her and ran a hand through his hair. "If you need to go to the bathroom it's just over there." He pointed to the wooden door next to them, and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Your bathroom is _in_ your bedroom? That's so badass."

Eyebrows raised, Roy chuckled, shaking his head. "It's common, Ed. And it's not actually _in_ my bedroom, I just have quick access to it _from_ my bedroom."

Ed shrugged. "Still cool."

She walked over to it and disappeared through the door, and Roy was left standing as he contemplated his next move. The idea had just popped into his mind so fast at the office he hadn't thought about it at all, and he was left with questions he should've answered before mentioning the whole thing to Ed.

He didn't want it to be awkward; he was going to avoid anything he thought might induce embarrassment. He wanted this to go smoothly. Maybe then he'd be able to sleep, and have a great time relishing Ed's company.

Sternly, he reminded himself that nothing was going to occur other than sleeping. That was what he had asked of her, and that was what they'd do. He wouldn't try and force her to eat with him or act as though she was a part of his family or something, because that would not only make it uncomfortable for both of them, but would also make him look like a man desperate for company, and that was just not true.

Ed returned from the bathroom and, as she walked towards him, he took in her outfit, which consisted of a black tank top and loose pants. It was plain, and looked admittedly very comfy. He took a moment to wonder if she would've changed her top if her right arm had still been automail, but decided not to dwell on it.

"This is like a sleepover," she observed, taking in the room.

A yawn took over him, and he heard Ed's soft chuckle.

"Let's get in bed, because the last thing I need right now is for you to pass out on me."

Roy switched off the light, leaving only the soft glow of the bedside lamp and the shine of the moon to pervade the bedroom. Like this everything took on a more intimate feel, and Roy had to avert his gaze.

The eager feeling was back as he got in the bed. He tried not to be too obvious, but he saw Ed roll her eyes, so he guessed something must've shown. He waited for her to get in before pulling the covers over them.

He turned towards her, lying on his side as she did the same. They stared into each other's eyes, Roy searching those golden pools, bright from the lamp's illumination, and wondering just what was going through her mind. Was she wishing she wasn't here?

"Why are you doing this?" she inquired lowly, making Roy furrow his brows questionably. "You could've made me do something embarrassing and be done with it. Why pick something that would affect you too?"

"It's not affecting me," Roy murmured, and realised it was actually a lie. This _was_ affecting him, just not in the entirely negative way Ed surely thought.

Shuffling closer, Edeline pulled the covers higher until they reached her chin and she was practically cocooned in them. "Still, why did you choose something that doesn't humiliate me since we're not telling anyone?"

"Why would you think I'd want to humiliate you?"

The flat look she gave him made him grimace, but he shook his head. "I told you, this is torture for you, isn't it?"

Golden eyes stared at him blankly for a few moments, searching, and Roy tried his best to stay nonchalant. Silence ensued for several moments, during which Roy could've sworn Ed's cheeks were getting redder, before she scrunched her eyes shut and abruptly turned away from him, presenting him with her back, and her long blonde locks.

"A-Anyway, g-g-goodnight, b-bastard."

The eye contact was broken, and Roy belatedly realised he'd been holding his breath as his heart hammered in his chest. His cheeks felt hot, and he took a deep breath, swallowing, before leaning over and switching off the lamp.

Before he knew it his eyelids were drooping, and the knowledge that Ed was here and safe helped his muscles relax.

"Goodnight, Edeline."

* * *

With a yawn Ed cracked her eyes open, squinting at the morning light that shone through the window. For a moment her mind drew a blank as she realised that she was not familiar with this room. The colour of the walls was wrong, and her bed back at the dorms was pushed against the wall and this one wasn't. This mattress was much more comfortable than the hard one the dorms provided, and for a split second she panicked, wild scenarios flashing through her head.

In a second it was all gone, and she remembered what had occurred yesterday. Unbidden, her cheeks warmed, and a moment later she took notice of the weight of the arm wrapped around her waist. The blush intensified as her eyes gazed downwards at it, and she immediately identified it as Mustang's.

Last night had been insane enough to make her believe it all to be a dream, one of those where her mind would annoyingly remind her of what she wanted, and why she couldn't have it. The dreams varied, starting out amazing but usually ending with Roy telling her the reasons they could never be together.

But this wasn't a dream; it was reality. Mustang had actually asked her to sleep with him.

She hadn't moved from the position she fell asleep in, so she was still facing away from Mustang, towards the window and the bedside table on her side. Her back felt warm, and she knew Mustang was very close to her, almost pressing against her. If she concentrated she could feel his even breath brush the short blonde hairs at her nape.

Her heart beating insanely fast, she carefully tried to roll over so she could face him, extremely cautious not to wake him. The last thing she needed was for him to catch her watching him sleep.

He might think this was torture for her, that the last thing she would ever want was to sleep near him, let alone next to him in the same bed, but for her this was like one of her dreams, and she half expected him to wake up and tell her it was a mistake, like he did in her night fantasies.

When he didn't stir, however, she gained confidence and rolled over completely, only for her to come face to face with the man she was never allowed to get this close to. They were so close their noses were that much away from touching, and she could feel his exhale teasing her lips. Stray black locks tickled her forehead and, after a moment of hesitation, she raised her hand and with great care stroked them back.

Roy sighed contentedly in his sleep, and a tentative smile graced Ed's lips when he tucked his free arm further under the pillow. She had never seen him so relaxed before. The almost permanent crease in his forehead was smoothed out by a good night's sleep, and the lips constantly pulled in a smirk were given a rest, slightly parted as he breathed softly. The black bags that had just recently started to decorate the area below his eyes were not as prominent, and Ed released a sigh of relief.

Everyone had noticed the obvious lack of sleep their Colonel was getting. It was apparent in the way he walked, his stride not being as confident and controlled however much he ventured to make it appear so, and his mind seemed to wander much more frequently.

Ed hadn't said anything, even though she wanted to, held back by the notion that the concern she was feeling would give others a hint towards her feelings. She was glad to see he had slept properly, even though her mind was preoccupied with pondering the reason for his insomnia.

Her hand on his head ceased its gentle caress, and she felt Roy's hold on her tighten subconsciously. His arm had slid from around her waist when she'd turned over, and now his hand was half resting on her hip, only needing the slightest movement to make it fall and hit the mattress.

She should probably get up and leave, since she had done what Roy had asked of her, but for some reason couldn't find the strength to move her limbs. She wasn't obliged to stay longer than necessary, but she hadn't slept that well in ages, and the only thing she felt like doing was moving further into the warm body next to her.

She was actually starting to feel glad she lost the bet. At first she had been incredibly anxious when Roy told her the report wasn't good enough, and she had the sneaking suspicion that he had heard something; Havoc _had_ been talking pretty loudly. Even if he had though, it didn't matter; instead of being humiliated in some way she was here lying next to the man she had wanted for years. That, in her opinion, was the best 'punishment' one could receive when losing a bet.

Slowly, she traced her fingers down the side of his face towards his jaw, her touch as gentle as that of a lover's. His skin was soft, only slightly stubbly on the side of his jaw, and almost timidly she cupped his cheek, savouring the moment. Like this, she could pretend for an instant that they were actually together, that Roy could feel something towards her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the sound so loud in her ears she wondered if it would wake Roy up; if it would alert him to what she was doing.

Her teeth bit her tongue as her thumb brushed his bottom lip, stroking it gently. She had dreamed about kissing him – those were dreams she would wake up from and feel incredibly embarrassed. They were usually the vivid kind, and she would always find it difficult to look Roy in the eye afterwards, or, worse, look at his lips and manage not to salivate.

She felt like a child doing something she wasn't supposed to behind her parents' backs. It was as though she was treading on thin ice, one crack and she'd go under. If Roy woke up, she would have no explanation for her actions, and she would be put in a very uncomfortable situation, where there would be no escape.

Yet it felt exhilarating, being able to touch him like this without having to deal with all the questions and the weird stares, while at the same time being in danger of being found out. The knowledge that she would keep this to herself, a secret, was exciting, and she eagerly placed her hand on his clothed chest, feeling disappointed when she felt the fabric and not his creamy skin.

It was almost funny, how she had been apprehensive he'd try something on her while she was asleep, and now here she was, doing the exact thing he had promised not to do to her. The thought made her pause for a second, but soon she was going lower, to the hem of the shirt, biting her lip as she pushing it upwards and slid her hand over his bare abdomen, going further up to his chest.

Her face was on fire, her heart slamming furiously against her ribs, and, when Roy let out a groan, shifting slightly, she pulled her hand back so fast she had never thought it possible.

Roy let out an admittedly loud hum and moved even closer to her, his arm making its way back around her waist. He pushed her flush against him, mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he blinked a few times as he stared at her, furrowing his brows as the arm around her groped her tank top.

"Oh," he mumbled, his voice rough from sleep. The admittedly intimate sound had her cheeks flushing red, making her want to wriggle out of his hold in embarrassment, but she was frozen in place, waiting to see his reaction.

Tiredly, he rubbed at his eyes, lifting the arm around her waist only for a second before placing it back. Ed wondered if he was actually aware of what he was doing.

"Morning." He yawned, before giving her a sleepy smile that made her breath hitch. As far as she could remember Roy had never given her a real smile, and now that she was seeing it for the first time, she noticed the dimples that dented his cheeks.

"G-Good morning." Pointedly, she looked at the arm draped around her, and then back at his face.

Roy managed a small smirk. "You hold teddy bears, Ed."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, but instead of demanding he move his arm, like he probably expected her to do, she rolled her eyes, appearing to be reluctantly accepting her fate.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him nonchalantly. She hoped he had slept well, as he appeared to have done. Maybe then he would stop looking like a zombie every time he walked in the office.

Roy graced her with one of those real smiles she was already starting to get used to, but this one seemed to be entirely grateful. "I can't remember the last time I slept this well, honestly."

Ed had to smile at that.

"How did _you_ sleep?" he inquired, propping his head up with his other arm to gaze at her. He had this calmness about him that made her feel completely at ease. There was no tension, even though she thought it odd that they weren't even a tad bit uncomfortable. They had just slept next to each other, after all, but now they were acting like it was a normal, everyday occurrence. As though it was completely natural to sleep next to your commanding officer in his bed and then wake up only to realise you're spooning.

She shrugged, turning over to lie on her back. "I slept all right. This mattress is much more comfortable than the one at the dorms." She kept her voice controlled so as not to seem suspicious; she didn't want Roy thinking she'd slept amazing because he was next to her, even though that was most likely a large part of the reason she'd slept so well.

Roy smiled. "I'm glad. Want to go downstairs for breakfast?"

His index finger was tracing small circles on her waist, where the tank top was dangerously sliding upwards, making Ed fight with her mind to concentrate on his words and not on the gentle touch.

Honestly, she was pretty hungry, her stomach emitting small grumbling noises, but she just couldn't find the inner strength to get out of bed. However, she guessed that, if Roy was getting up, she might as well follow. She wasn't too keep on having Roy think she was making herself at home by staying comfortably snuggled in his bed all day, even if the idea appealed to her greatly at the moment.

Realising she hadn't given him an answer, she nodded, appearing indifferent. "Sure. If you're willing to _feed_ me." Huffing playfully, she turned her head, faking offence.

A deep chuckle reached her ears, making her whole body hum and shiver, completely at its mercy. Her heart picked up the pace it was beating with, and she was glad she'd turned her face away, or he'd definitely take notice of the blush she was sure was staining her cheeks.

"You're not going to let this go, are you? I said you shouldn't _expect_ to be fed, not that I actually wouldn't feed you _at all_." He shifted, the covers whispering as he came closer. "I was just indecisive and didn't want to get your hopes up." His breath tickled her ear, and she could've sworn her heart stuttered.

Deciding it was best to get away before things got out of hand, she swiftly swung herself into a sitting position, her feet planted on the floor. Keeping her back to Roy, she mumbled, "I hope you're a good cook, or I'm out." She didn't _exactly_ mean it, but who cared?

Before Roy could say anything, Ed was walking out the bedroom door, carefully making sure she avoided eye contact.

* * *

After Ed left Roy found his day to be incredibly lacking. As soon as they'd had breakfast Ed had left almost immediately, and it had been much too soon. It had been, however, the logical thing to do. Ed couldn't be seen exiting his house in PJs, and they had wasted quite some time chatting over breakfast.

Edeline had, in the end, been pleasantly surprised by his cooking, and it must've been incredibly good, because she had actually complimented him.

That had put a smile on his face, and now, as he was entering the office, he just couldn't wipe it off. The crew looked up immediately after his entrance, and he saw Hawkeye raise an eyebrow and exchange a look with Havoc.

"Sir, you look rejuvenated," Hawkeye commented, already getting his coffee ready. There was a humungous pile of paperwork on her desk and Roy internally wished it wasn't for him.

Roy's smile widened, and he nodded a greeting at the others. "Yes, I had a good night."

"I knew it!" Havoc shouted, pointing at him. No-one looked startled, so Roy guessed they already knew what he was going to say. "I knew you were just sexually frustrated!"

Roy rolled his eyes. It was just like Havoc to immediately jump to dirty conclusions.

"No, Havoc, I just needed a good night's sleep. And I got it." Just remembering his night with Ed was making the smile reappear. Perhaps he should contain his joy, or people were bound to think something similar to Havoc, and that was the last thing he needed.

Breda had been filing some documents when he looked up, raising an amused eyebrow. "Sir, after yesterday, you can't really blame Havoc for thinking such things." He chuckled, sharing a look with Fuery, who blushed. They had been talking about something, definitely.

Roy furrowed his brows. "What about yesterday?"

Havoc smirked, spinning in his chair, a cigarette hanging precariously from his mouth. With a fake baritone voice, he said, " _Would you leave me alone with Fullmetal, please?"_ When Roy raised his eyebrow, he continued in his normal voice. "Oh _please_ Colonel! You _know_ you could ask anything of Ed and he'd do it, and then you ask to be left alone with him, and then Ed comes and says he 'can't say' what he's going to do, while blushing like _crazy_? You really can't blame us for thinking you and Ed did the nasty, _especially_ after all the looks you've been giving each other lately!"

By the time he was done Breda was laughing, Fuery was desperately wishing for a place to hide, Falman completely ignored them, and Hawkeye was glaring hard at Havoc for the obvious show of disrespect towards their Colonel. Roy, on the other hand, was utterly frozen in place, eyes wide as he stared incredulously at Havoc.

Did they actually think he'd practically _order_ Ed to do something like that? For an inexplicable reason he felt anger squeeze his stomach, not only because they thought he'd ask something like that of her, but also because what they were insinuating was incredibly disrespectful towards Ed. Did they actually think that Ed would agree to _that_ just because she'd lost a silly _bet_?

However, the fact that the crew thought Ed was male made this all the more shocking. He was absolutely incredulous. How could they think he'd take advantage of his "male" subordinate like that just because he was supposedly horny?

And what the hell did Havoc mean by "the looks they'd been giving each other lately"? As far as he knew, Ed only looked at him with anger and loathing, and he always mocked and teased her. Like always. Nothing had changed.

When they realised Roy hadn't said a word, Breda slowly stopped laughing, and Havoc was starting to look uneasy. Behind him, Hawkeye was shaking her head at them, a look of disgust on her face.

"Um, Chief?" Havoc asked warily. When Roy narrowed his eyes at him, his face twisting into a scowl, he waved his arms frantically. "I-It was j-just a joke! Really! It just _seemed_ like that and we laughed about it! T-That's all!"

"It was just a joke," Breda interjected, smiling hesitantly.

"A bad one." Roy glared at them, making them cower. "I would never, _ever,_ take advantage of another in such a way just because of my position. I'm disappointed you didn't know that already."

"W-We do know!" Havoc assured, nodding for emphasis. "We just wanted to make a joke...A bad one, I guess." He grimaced, smiling apologetically. "We're sorry?" He glanced at Breda, who nodded solemnly.

Roy stared at them for a moment, before he pursed his lips. "Be careful next time. I'm all for joking around, but that was crossing a line."

They nodded frantically, and Roy began sauntering towards his office, when Havoc's voice made him pause.

"So...what _did_ you ask of Ed, anyway?"

Roy looked back at them for a moment, before smirking. "It's private."

With that, he disappeared into his office, hearing the confused mumbles with satisfaction. He'd let them squirm.

After Hawkeye set his coffee down, she left the office, only to return a second later with the same humongous pile of paperwork Roy had practically prayed not to be his. Seeing it made him sigh, and gulp his coffee down quickly, but surprisingly he was eager to get started.

Today had begun in the best way possible, and Roy could easily say it had been the best morning he had ever had. Waking up next to Ed had been perfect, and had made feelings he had never experienced before fill his chest, until it felt tight and he had difficulty breathing.

She had looked so relaxed lying next to him, and all he had wanted to do was pull her closer and bury his face in her neck. And just stay there forever.

There had been no nightmare. Instead, he had found himself dreaming, about Ed. It had started out exactly as they'd been, lying in bed, and that had made it all seem so real that when he actually woke up he had felt confused, but reality had soon crushed any hopes of finding a topless Ed sleeping next to him.

Havoc and the others might've thought he'd taken advantage of Edward, but, even though Roy would never do that, he'd been unable to stop his dream from presenting him with intimate scenes of him and Edeline.

He had stuck to his word though; he hadn't touched her, as she didn't give him the permission to do so. The way she'd been caressing him in his dream though had seemed far too real. He could still recall how her soft palm felt against his chest, or how her slender fingers had trailed down his cheek.

Roy signed paper after paper, mind preoccupied with reliving last night and this morning with Ed. He half wished she had a report to bring in for today, but he'd given her a maximum of three days to bring the improved version of yesterday's report, so, knowing her, she probably wouldn't make an appearance in the office for another five days.

His body might be in the office, but his mind wandered, to places where he would much rather be.

* * *

Ed stood outside Mustang's door for what felt like ages, the cold wind ruffling her hair and making her shiver. The temperature had dropped significantly these last few days as winter approached, and it made her mourn for the hot and sunny days.

It was stupid of her to chicken out here, standing literally outside of his front door, but for some reason she couldn't muster up the courage to knock. She remembered yesterday night and couldn't tame the blush on her cheeks. Internally, she worried that she'd get used to this; having someone, namely Roy, sleeping next to her in his comfortable bed, and when they abruptly stopped she'd feel the loss.

Today was the last day they'd do this. In a flash, she recalled how _she_ had been the one to hastily demand only two nights – out of her stupid embarrassment and fear of looking eager. Perhaps if she hadn't said anything Roy wouldn't even question her if she kept coming and, when he eventually commented on it, she could use the excuse of not knowing how long this 'torture' was supposed to last. Granted, he _had_ caught her completely off guard, so some embarrassment was justified, but still...Just thinking about what an idiot she was sometimes made her want to bang her head against a wall.

Taking a deep breath, she wiggled her toes to get some blood flowing as she demandingly pounded on the door. As she waited for Roy to open up, she wondered if she'd wake up before him again and, unbidden, sparks of excitement erupted in her chest. If that happened she'd get to feel him again, touch him in ways only a lover was allowed to.

She was aware her actions were bordering on creepy, but she didn't care. Not as long as no-one but her knew.

The lock clicked, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she subconsciously held her breath, just as Roy came into view. As soon as he saw her he flashed one of those smiles he, for some reason, reserved for when they were alone in his house. It was like all the ice from the wind had melted as her body relaxed and her lips pulled into a lopsided smile in return.

They locked eyes for a second, before hers trailed downwards, carefully taking in his casual appearance. He was wearing PJs again, like her, and for a moment she wondered what would have happened if she'd "forgotten" to change into her sleepwear before coming here. Would she have gotten to wear something of his?

Inwardly, she cursed for not thinking about this sooner. She considered herself a pretty good actress, and she was confident she could pull off something like that. The thought of being dressed in his warm clothes, constantly being doused in his scent, made her insides twist.

"Come in," Roy said warmly, stepping aside to let her in. Ed hurried up as soon as she felt the cold return with a vengeance, and shivered at the dramatic change in temperature. Here, Roy had the fire going again and it was incredibly warmer. Looking at the couch, bathed in the soft glow of the fire, she could imagine her and Roy sitting there, for once ignoring everything that screamed to them that this was wrong, and just being together.

Realising she was being ridiculous, since the problems revolving around what she wanted wouldn't just vanish if she ignored them, she shook her head and tore her gaze away from the couch. Roy had mumbled something to her about getting comfortable and had promptly disappeared in the kitchen.

Sighing, Ed hung her coat up and took off her boots, before sauntering over to the couch. She'd been here before last night, quite a few times actually, but it had never been just her and Roy. Usually, Roy would call the whole crew over when he wanted to discuss some important matters in a more private setting, or he'd call them over to hang out, like he did on New Year's. It had actually surprised Ed that she was invited.

Roy returned just as she sat on the couch, holding two steaming mugs. Sitting next to her, he carefully handed her one.

"I don't really know how you like your coffee, but it's too late for that anyway, so I made us some hot chocolate."

Edeline couldn't help but grin as she took the hot mug in her hands. "Thanks."

Roy's lips quirked upwards in a soft smile. "Careful, it's hot."

"I know."

They sat in silence, sipping sounds escaping occasionally. Ed quite liked the quietness. She wasn't a really chatty person, and having someone other than Al she could sit in silence with and not feel uncomfortable was something she greatly appreciated.

Staring at the fire and aware of the equally warm body next to her, Ed inconspicuously scooted a bit closer to Roy, so their shoulders touched. It was neither too close nor too far, but in that moment, when Roy gently bumped his knee with hers, she felt a shift in their relationship. She wasn't sure what it was, but, maybe, after this, they wouldn't act so hostile towards each other anymore.

* * *

Roy was sleeping peacefully, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up to him. He and Ed had ended up staying up quite late, but when he fell asleep twice, once embarrassedly waking up with his head on Ed's shoulder, he decided it was best they headed off to bed.

This time, he shamelessly draped an arm over her waist, holding her close. She made a vague noise of either surprise or embarrassment, before she went silent. She had been out like a light, and so had he.

He was mildly aware that he was dreaming when he opened his eyes and saw Ed sitting up and watching over him, the cute smile she had flashed him when he'd opened the door for her adorning her face. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders, her _bare_ shoulders Roy realised, as she faintly caressed his cheek.

The sunlight coming in through the window behind her was astoundingly bright, bathing her back and making her silhouette glow and her golden eyes sparkle. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Her lips moved, though Roy didn't hear anything, but here, in his dream, he didn't find it odd. His eyes trailed downwards, to her body she was obscuring with the sheet, holding it in place with one hand, and his fingers twitched, wanting to gently peel away her hold.

Her deep laughter pervaded the room, and Roy sighed in contentment. She didn't appear to be laughing, her lips closed and quirked up, but the sound still reached his ears, a peaceful melody. He closed his eyes to relish it but, when he opened them again, Ed wasn't smiling anymore. She stared at him silently, the smile wiped away as tears streamed down her face. She didn't seem to notice, but Roy frowned, glancing downwards and noticing the blood that pooled around him. His bed was gone and so was Ed, blackness the only thing surrounding him.

" _How could you let me die!?"_

Roy jumped, his eyes snapping open. Ed's scream had been too real, too loud. His heart hammered in his chest, and he took notice of the sweat trailing down his cheek.

Vaguely, he realised he was back in his bed, but the blackness was still around him, and he blindly, and desperately, patted the mattress in search of Ed. His hand did not come in contact with warm flesh, and he turned his head to where Ed should be, before his heart jumped into his throat when he realised she wasn't next to him.

Why wasn't she next to him? Did she leave?

Roy's breathing accelerated as his thoughts took a turn for the worse. Had someone taken her? Was she hurt? Had the scream in his mind been real? Was that what had woke him up?

"E-Ed?" he croaked, tensing up. When there was no noise other than his laboured breathing, he tried again, louder. "Ed? Edeline!?"

Footsteps running up the stairs were as loud as someone pounding on the door in the eerie silence of the night and, a second later, Ed's confused and concerned face entered his vision.

It was as if all the air left his lungs as he exhaled in relief.

"Mustang?" she asked, coming into the room. Her brow was furrowed, and she actually looked more worried than confused. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Roy stared at her, almost not believing she was actually there, before his shoulders slumped, and he ran a hand down his face. He heard Ed's hesitant footsteps as she came closer, and a moment later felt the mattress dip.

A cool hand grasped his wrist under his sleeve, making him look up into her eyes.

"I'm all right," he murmured, suddenly embarrassed to have been caught in such a state. It was obvious she had never seen him so distraught before, and Roy mentally cursed himself for losing control.

Ed mumbled something he didn't catch, before she moved further towards him, grasping his hand. It was only then that Roy realised he was shaking.

The nightmare lingered in the back of his mind, making his chest clench with illogical fear, but Ed's scent was calming, and it helped his mind slow down.

She kneeled before him, golden eyes searching his, concern and confusion shining in them.

Before Roy could help himself, he grasped her elbow and pulled her against him, his arms loosely wrapping around her small frame. Ed was silent, but didn't move to return the hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited until Roy was ready.

Burying his face in her neck, he mumbled, "Why did you leave?"

He felt her breath on his neck as she inhaled slightly in surprise. "I didn't. I was downstairs."

"Why did you get up?"

She didn't reply, but she squirmed, making Roy loosen his hold on her. She pulled back, and Roy saw the confusion on her face, her brows furrowed. "I just wanted some water. Why did you freak out?"

Roy sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Now that the shock and panic had subsided, he was left feeling lethargic and worn out.

"I had a nightmare," he confessed, in the darkness of the night not risking a glance at her. He didn't want to see the amusement that would surely adorn her face. For a moment he wanted to trick himself, to make himself believe that she actually cared. A part of him knew he would regret opening up to her like this, the teasing that would ensue already on his mind, but he needed to talk to someone about this, because he was honestly at his wits' end.

He stared at his lap as Ed remained silent, before she shuffled even closer. "About me?" she asked softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. The warmth in her voice took him aback, and he lifted his head, catching her gaze.

Her face was a blank canvass, betraying no emotion as she waited for his reply. Roy found himself unable to look away from her eyes. "Yes."

Ed sighed, her shoulders slumping. Roy watched as she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out in another sigh. "Is that why you asked me to come here? Because you've been having nightmares about me?"

It always amazed Roy how quickly Ed could catch on; almost no-one could connect the dots so fast when regarding his actions, yet Ed seemed to do it effortlessly. Maes would've been proud; he had been like that as well.

Roy couldn't help the smile on his face. "You know me so well," he murmured sarcastically, letting out a chuckle.

He saw Ed roll her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. "I know right." Then, she paused, the concern he'd seen earlier returning. "So...You're okay now, right?"

Roy took a moment to stare at her, before nodding. "I'm all right. Sorry I startled you."

Edeline shuffled over to her side of the bed, awkwardly getting back under the covers. "Nah, it's fine."

As soon as she'd stopped squirming, Roy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest. It was scary how normal the action felt, as though they'd been doing it for years and not for two nights, but Ed didn't struggle or even let out a sound as she rested her hands on his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"Don't leave again," he whispered, momentarily tightening his hold on her.

Ed's hand trailed down his clothed chest, an action that sent his heart into overdrive. "I won't."

* * *

As soon as Ed shut the door to her dorm room the next morning, Al had been in front of her, looking a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Sister?"

She looked up, greeting her brother with a smile. "Hey, Al."

Al was in his PJs, his hair dishevelled from sleep. It was evident he had just woken up. In his hands he held a towel and a mug, which he was drying. "You were out again?"

Ed casually shrugged out of her coat, hanging it up before fully walking into the room. "Yeah."

"At the Colonel's?"

At the mention of Roy Ed froze, turning to look at Al with a frown. She hadn't mentioned anything to him about her going to Roy's house, so how would he know?

"How do you know that?"

Al looked sheepish, his innocent face flushing with embarrassment as he stared at the mug in his hands. "I, um, followed you last night." Before Ed could even open her mouth, he hastily added, "I went to the office in the morning and the others told me about a bet you made and how you lost, so since they didn't know what you were doing for the Colonel and asked if I did, I remembered how you left last night and didn't come back till morning and, to make sure, I followed you to his house. I left _immediately_ though!" His face turned redder and redder, and he avoided making eye contact. Quietly, he mumbled, "What you do with the Colonel is none of my business."

A blush crept up on Ed's cheeks unbidden, the way Al's last sentence came out reminding her just how this what she and Roy were doing would look like to outsiders.

"It's not what you think, Al," she stammered uncomfortably, fiddling with the spare hair tie on her wrist.

Al sneaked a glance at her, his wide eyes curious. "Then what is it? You leave at night and come back in the morning. You sleep at the Colonel's." When Ed winced, he quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing! I-I mean, if that's what you want then I'll just ignore it, b-but, um..."

Ed sighed, absently rubbing her forehead as she thought about what to tell Al. If she didn't tell him the truth he'd just know she was lying and most likely think she was just embarrassed to admit that she slept with the Colonel. And, while that was true to an extent, she didn't find it right to just reveal everything she and Roy had done to Al.

Last night Roy had admitted something private, and she felt it would be wrong of her to tell Al. What went on between them was supposed to stay that way; between them. Granted, she had been surprised by Roy's admission, and she'd quickly figured out that the nightmares had been the reason he had been coming to the office like a zombie. While Al had been concerned about him, Ed didn't want to tell him that she now knew the answer as to why. Roy had told her, and she would greedily keep the information to herself.

She knew Al would keep on believing she went to the Colonel's house for something more than sleeping, but she bit her lip and averted her gaze, saying, "It's private."

Al's eyes widened and he nodded hastily, making Ed grimace. "O-Of c-course, Sister! I d-didn't want you to tell me or anything!" With that, he practically ran out of the room, and back into the kitchen.

Ed sighed, but she was comforted by the fact that last night had been the last night she'd be spending at Roy's. Immediately after that thought, sadness squeezed her heart, but she brushed the feeling away.

She shouldn't have gotten used to it; she'd known from the start that he was only doing this for superficial reasons. He wasn't like her, deeply craving to be near him.

* * *

Ed had practically devoured her bottom lip as she walked down the street. The light from the streetlights illuminated the way, and in a few seconds Roy's house was visible.

She couldn't believe what she was doing.

It was well after the usual time she had come the last two nights, but she was here yet again, standing outside Roy's front door. Fruitlessly, she had tried time and time again to fall asleep, to no avail. Roy's warmth was absent, his strong arms that had been around her now leaving her feeling exposed and cold. The mattress in the dorm was hard and uncomfortable, making her feel almost punished. She shouldn't have gotten so cosy with Roy, because now she was left feeling bereft, and she couldn't stand it.

She was completely aware of what this was going to look like to Al; her waiting until he fell asleep to leave for Roy's. After the conversation they'd had yesterday, Al would think Ed had waited until later to leave, as though not wanting him to know. All of this was merely a coincidence, but Al wouldn't think so.

The icy wind hit her skin, making her grimace, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at Roy's door, debating whether to knock or just go back to the dorms. He was most likely asleep at this time of night, but Ed couldn't help the nagging feeling telling her that he couldn't sleep either. If he'd had nightmares for so long, why would they suddenly stop now?

She hadn't changed her attire, still wearing her tank top and leather pants. As much as she tried to convince herself she "forgot" to put her nightwear on, she knew, deep inside, that she'd done it on purpose. The prospect of wearing Roy's clothes made her feel giddy and excited, and the urge to knock intensified.

Gulping, she raised her fist and knocked, immediately stiffening in anticipation.

A part of her knew what she was doing was a dead giveaway to her feelings – why would she come back otherwise? If Roy meant this to be an unpleasant experience for her, even though after last night she was doubting that, she would look bizarre coming back for more when it wasn't necessary. But she wanted to, damn it.

After what felt like ages, the lock clicked, and Ed held her breath. Roy's confused face entered her vision, but when he realised it was her he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Edeline?" he asked, the surprise plainly clear in his voice.

Ed blushed, biting her lip as she stared at her boots. "Y-Yeah. I, um, can't sleep."

Roy was silent, and fear squeezed her stomach as she realised he could tell her to leave. Immediately she sought out a way to protect her heart from the impending rejection.

"Me neither," Roy whispered, making Ed pause and look up at him in relief. Hope bloomed in her chest, and she tightened her hold on her upper arms.

Roy moved out of the way, and Ed practically ran inside, her heart pounding fast and hard. It was different this time; she had come by her own free will, and Roy had let her in. There had been no obligation.

"Were you in bed?" Ed inquired, hanging her coat up and taking her shoes off. The action was almost automatic.

Roy shook his head. "I gave up on sleep about an hour ago."

They walked further inside, but Ed didn't want to linger in the lounge. She turned to Roy, eager to get into bed with him once again. "Let's go to bed."

Roy blinked, staring at her blankly, his eyes searching – it was as though he was seeing her for the first time. Their gazes locked, Ed's determined one and Roy's curious one. She would give anything to know what he was thinking right now. After a few seconds, Roy's face eased into a smile – _that_ smile – and Ed lost control of her breathing.

Her heart was pounding frantically as Roy walked closer. Gently, he reached out and took her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Okay," he whispered, his breath fanning her face. He was so close she could see the blue tint in his eyes – a slight movement of her arm and she could rest her hand on his chest.

Together they walked up the stairs, their fingers interlaced. Neither said anything as they entered Roy's bedroom, but when Roy pulled back the covers, ready to get in, Ed decided to speak up.

"U-Um, I f-forgot to change into my sleepwear."

The words stumbled out of her mouth so awkwardly she cringed. She'd be extremely lucky if Roy hadn't suspected anything.

Roy paused, staring at her blankly again, and Ed could feel her face warming up. It was as though a year passed before Roy moved.

"I'll get you something of mine, then." Despite his words, he didn't move an inch, his eyes locked on her face, searching. When Ed squirmed under his intense stare, he finally moved, walking over to his wardrobe and taking out a large shirt and some pants.

Ed avoided his gaze at all costs as she grabbed them and ran in the bathroom. Once inside she slumped against the door, her breath coming out in short gasps. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, ready to burst out. Abruptly, she brought Roy's clothes to her face, inhaling deeply and almost whining as his intoxicating scent fogged up her brain.

She didn't want to take too long in here, so she hastily changed, taking a look at herself in the mirror and noticing how large Roy's shirt was on her, and how flushed her face was. She only took a moment to curse her body for betraying her, before she was back in Roy's room.

Roy was sitting on the bed waiting for her, his eyes on his hands, which were in his lap, but when she entered he raised his head, his eyes immediately taking her in. His face was void of any emotion, but his eyes seemed to glimmer, penetrating her very core.

Wordlessly, they both got in bed, Ed's heart screaming. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter, and, when Roy wrapped his arms around her, she instinctively responded, resting her hands on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast against her hands, and she stole a glance at his face, noticing he was staring right at her.

"Roy..." The whisper came out her mouth before she even knew it, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but she didn't have to continue, because Roy's lips were on hers.

She felt the shock in her chest, her eyes widening before closing, her body becoming a slave to his kiss. His lips moved slowly over hers, and her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer. She rested her whole back on the mattress, and Roy shifted, using a hand to prop himself up, leaning almost completely over her.

When they parted, Roy rested his forehead against hers, one hand tangled in her hair and the other resting just next to her head.

"Don't leave," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"I won't," she replied, one hand cupping his cheek before she reconnected their lips.

She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 _A/N *Falls on the bed, panting.* Thank God that's done. (yes that's how I feel every time I finish a long fic haha)_

 _Roy and Ed are babes._


End file.
